1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to operating a data processing environment with improved efficiency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer usable program code for discovering thermal relationships existing between data processing systems and cooling equipment in a data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments, such as data centers, often include several data processing systems and facilities equipment. The data processing systems perform or support the computational activities of the data processing environment and the facilities equipment maintain the data processing systems within operating parameters such as by maintaining desirable temperature, or ensuring adequate power supply.
One type of facilities equipment may be classified as cooling unit or cooling equipment. A cooling unit is any equipment that facilitates the dissipation of heat generated as a byproduct of operating the data processing systems in the data processing environment. An exhaust fan, an air conditioning unit, air ducts, thermostats, and liquid radiator units are all examples of cooling equipment.
Often, a data processing environment employs multiple cooling units to maintain desirable temperatures within the data processing environment. Normally, the data processing environment may also include several data processing systems, which generate the heat that the cooling units dissipate. The cooling units are expected to maintain the air in the data processing environment at a desirable temperature.